


Panties High

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan nodded. “Joshua. Let me,” he said softly, “buy you another pair. I don’t mind at all.” Eyes twinkling, he added, “If you want to repay me, if you don’t mind. Maybe you can model them for me one day.”





	Panties High

**Author's Note:**

> an old request
> 
> joshua's panty flying down to the balcony apartment below his level so his puppy goes chasing for it and joshua screams in horror scared for his puppy safety. jeonghan woke up with the sound of someone banging on his door and the sight of a fluffy puppy with a piece of red underwear on his balcony--;
> 
> i wrote something close

Jeonghan was watching a drama, peacefully may he add. It was the weekend and he didn’t have to go to work or do anything. He was an adult; his dirty laundry could stay in the basket until he was good and ready. He startled as he heard a yelp through his balcony door and a loud woof that followed it.

Nearly running to his balcony door, he pushed it open to see a medium sized dog with something red in its mouth. Looking closely, it was a pair of red lace panties. A woman’s dog?

Jeonghan knelt, opening his hands slowly. “Come here doggie. Let’s get those panties out of your mouth. I think your owner might miss them.”

The dog looked at him, then shook his head. It didn’t back away from him though, so that was a good sign.

Slowly, Jeonghan took the edge of the panties that were hanging out of the dog’s mouth. “C’mon now. Let it go.” He gave it a slight tug and the dog growled, tugging backwards. It wasn’t going to give it up. “I don’t think your owner wants dog saliva all over it now. Be a good boy.” Jeonghan gave one last tug and the dog took several steps back simultaneously, causing the red panties to rip.

Jeonghan had half in his hand and the dog had the other half in its mouth. “Shit,” he murmured.

The doorbell rang, more than once in fact, in a rather frantic fashion. Must be the owner, Jeonghan thought.

He walked to the door, opening it to see a man. The man had a soft pretty sort of face, his eyes big, his mouth and lips pretty and plush.

“Ichigo!”

The dog woofed, running over to the man, snuggling up to his legs.

The man ruffled his fur, “You dumb dog,” he scolded, “you didn’t have to.” He petted his dog with worried eyes.

Jeonghan cleared his throat.

The guy looked up, a blush rising to his face. “I-I,” he stammered. “I’m sorry about my dog. He just— he was trying to get my—” He cut himself off.

The panties were his. Jeonghan’s eyebrows rose. Well then. He could see it. The guy had lovely legs and small hips, and his ass, what Jeonghan could see of it was rather perky. They would’ve looked good on him.

Holding up the half that he tore out of Ichigo’s mouth, Jeonghan gave a sheepish smile. “I tried getting them from you dog but he wouldn’t let me. They tore. Sorry about that.”

“I’m sorry about my dog,” he said quietly, inching backwards as if he were trying to escape. He tried to, as discreetly as possible, take out the other half of his panties out of his dog’s mouth. Ichigo willingly let it go. Stuffing it in his pockets, he grabbed Ichigo by the collar. “We’re very sorry for all the trouble we caused. We’ll leave before we can take up more of your time.”

“It’s not a problem,” Jeonghan said, smiling at him. “I’m sorry about the torn panties.” He leaned against the wall, “How about I replace them? Since I did tear them and all.”

“That’s unnecessary. We’ll take our leave now.”

Jeonghan grabbed his arm. “What’s your name?”

He blushed like crazy but didn’t pull away. Ichigo sat there by his feet, quiet and ready. “Joshua,” he said softly.

Jeonghan nodded. “Joshua. Let me,” he said softly, “buy you another pair. I don’t mind at all.” Eyes twinkling, he added, “If you want to repay me, if you don’t mind. Maybe you can model them for me one day.”

 

 


End file.
